


On The Ruined Beach

by SerendipitousSong



Series: Death Comes [5]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/SerendipitousSong
Summary: On the desolate beaches of an island that no longer exists...There is a figure whose shadow darkens the sand





	On The Ruined Beach

Shapeless shapes across the shore  
Hollow steps from haunting lore  
Shining sickle on the sand  
Pale eyes, pale hand  
  
Frozen air upon his breath  
Golden sun and blackest death  
Sailing swiftly on the wind  
All are righteous, all have sinned  
  
Storming seas submerge his head  
Thunderous mountains bury the dead  
Weakened souls like fire flicker  
Underneath a basket wicker  
  
Pale eyes and softest hand  
Gentle breeze and shifting sand  
Spoken words pierce the gloom:  
  
"I am Death, Marethyu."


End file.
